


An Autumn Break, and An Autumn Heat

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Cervitaur!Bill, Deer!Bill, I don't know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Smut, did i do the heAT CYCLES SEMI-RIGHT FOR ONCE?!, ive been thinking about Cervitaur!Bill for a while, what the fuck are summaries i dont knwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper surprises his cervitaur boyfriend with a visit, but Bill isn't acting quite himself around this time of year, making Dipper wonder if he evens wants him there or not. But oh does he want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because we fucking needed at least one Cervitaur!Bill fic and we all should have assumed it was gonna be me to write it. Wait, is this the only cervitaur Bill fic? I hope not, but if it is... -intense vibrating-

Fallen dry leaves crunched and crumbled beneath Dipper’s feet as he stepped through the forest. The autumn weather had rolled in and made November in Gravity Falls look like the very definition of the season. The trees had turned vibrant mixtures of yellow and reds, the bright contrast with the pine trees that stayed their dark shades. He buried his face more into the neck of his sweater Mabel had knitted for him, the fabric covered his growing smile as his heart paced faster, in turn his steps quickened. He and Mabel hardly, if ever, came to Gravity Falls any other time of the year besides summer, but the twins had somehow convinced their parents to allow them to drive up for their autumn break. Mabel excitedly set to surprise none other than Pacifica, and Dipper? Well he had a surprise for someone all of his own. An oddly charmingly strange person he had met a few years back in the forest, someone he thought about often, every day actually even when he wasn’t in town. Years ago when he was exploring the vast forest that guarded the sleepy town from the outside world he had decided to wander through a part he had never gone before, expecting to find something new but never what he did find. A being straight from a fantasy novel, which really couldn’t be used as a decent figure of speech seeing how he had dealt with actual living embodiment of unicorns, which were nothing like they enjoy writing them to be by the way. No, this was someone who made him smile, and only occasionally, alright more than occasionally, want to punch them.

It was a cervitaur. A being with that of a torso of a human, but once below passed their bellybutton their anatomy took a turn, much like a centaur but instead of a horse a deer. And their name? Bill. Dipper still snickered at how his name was Bill, and the fact that he was a buck. Having to explain the whole joke to him when they first met. But after their first encounter they spent a lot of time together, in fact almost every time Dipper had went into the forest he would find himself with the other. Playing games (Bill was strangely playful) such as tag and hide and seek, once or twice Bill had lured him out at night and took him out to see the stars. The cervitaur knew of the perfect places for stargazing that took Dipper’s breath away. Neither of them really knew when it started, when their touches would linger far more than normal. The small tokens of appreciation towards each other, the awkward sudden kiss that led to an even weirder week of avoidance until confrontation, followed by the loving actions and words that left both of them smiling, and mostly Dipper with fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

Oh he couldn’t wait to surprise him, taking in his surroundings and noting how he was in the right territory. Moving carefully now around winding trees as he could hear a frustrated growl, knowing that voice all too well to know who it was. He ducked under a branch and leaned against a tree out of the field of vision the cervitaur had. Bill was glaring at nothing, his fists balled up at his sides. The first thing noticed about him was his antlers which had grown quite a bit from the summer, but how he was just wearing a simple button up (where Bill even got his clothes was beyond him) his entire being looking uncharacteristically disheveled.

“Is this a bad time?” Dipper laughed a bit as he revealed himself.

Bill’s ears perked up at the sound, jumping around to face the direction of the voice, his eyes widened as his frown was flipped around, the tuff that he called a tail shook in excitement as he bolted over to where the human stood, “Pine Tree~!!!!”

The younger held his hands out for a hug but was greeted with nothing, Bill stopping and rearing back with a nervous worried smile as he held his arms close to himself. Dipper cleared his throat as he dropped his hands, chewing on his lip, “So… What’s up?”

Bill’s ears dropped at the oddly disappointed look on his face, swallowing down his own worries and swimming thoughts before he reached his arms out and wrapped them a bit too tightly around Dipper. He couldn’t help but bury his face into those dark curls of hair, inhaling deeply as he spun them around, never did he want to unhook his arms from around his frame. But he did so quickly when he felt uncomfortably warm, bringing his hands up quickly and stepping back, giving the human a wide smile, “Oh you know, normal things! You? You’re not supposed to be here, well hold on. I mean you’re usually not here this time of the year.”

“Oh what? I can’t surprise my favorite person?” Dipper swallowed down a teasing smile, turning on his heels with a sigh as he began to walk back from where he came from, “Alright, well I guess I’ll get going then, see how I’m welcomed here.”

“NO!!” Bill’s voice came out a bit too panicked and loud, Dipper almost stopped but continued walking. The cervitaur dug his hooves into the dirt before bolting forwards, lacing through the trees before swinging around in front of the other, stopping him in his tracks, “No, no don’t do that, don’t leave.”

Dipper swallowed a bit as he looked up to see an almost unnerving hunger in the other’s eyes, taking steps backwards as Bill took steps forwards, smiling at him, “And why shouldn’t I?”

“Be-cause,” he chewed the inside of his mouth as he thought quickly, “There’s~!!! Something I wanna show you come on!”

Bill quickly bolted around him, long nibble legs jumping along as he lead the way at random to this so called something before he was stopped, “Wait! Hold on you’re too fast!”

He watched over his shoulder as Dipper ran to catch up with him, his ears falling flat out of embarrassment before tensing when the human climbed onto his back, “R-right, right, right, right sorry, it’s this way, what I wanna show you. You…”

Dipper smiled happily and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, enjoying the heat radiating off of him as he walked slowly through the tall grass as he moved into an opening. Bill didn’t even focus on his steps, instead all his mind could linger on was how close Dipper was. How his arms were around his neck and his chest up against his back, his legs draped over him, he swore he could feel his heartbeat against him. Suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore, bringing his hands up hastily and pushing at Dipper’s arms to get him to let him go, “O-oh would you- would you look at that, I was so caught up it completely slipped my mind that the thing I wanted to show you isn’t even there anymore! Hahahaa, woops, silly me!”

Dipper pulled his hands back, bringing them behind himself to lean back as he kicked his leg out, “Okay? Well, is there something else you wanna do then?”

“Oh God yes there is…” Bill whispered without thinking, praying that Dipper didn’t hear it as he quickly covered up the slip of his tongue, “Game! Let’s play a game! Let’s play good ol’ hide and seek! Sounds fun, right? I love that game so much. Alright, my memory is great and it’s your turn to count so off you go and I’ll hide, no cheating~!”

He helped Dipper off of him, smiling nervously at him. Dipper’s eyes narrowed up at him, trying to figure him out. But before he could truly get a look at him Bill was covering his eyes, “Alright~!! Here we go! Off I go! Start counting!”

Dipper sighed, closing his eyes and covering them with his own hands when the other pulled away, “One… Two… Three…”

Bill bolted quickly into the tree line, rushing between trees and their outstretched branches. He had just found a spot before he caught glimpse of his shadow, his antlers poking from beyond the tree and he growled loudly, moving on to find somewhere else to hide. He counted along in his head to get some sense of where Dipper was at as he scanned his surroundings, mind racing but also stopped in a loop of endless nonsense that didn’t even make sense like it normally would. Finally he rushed to lay down in a dried up water bed, trying to keep his breathing down.

Dipper had stopped counting if he was being honest, waiting till he felt like it was a decent enough time to yell on the top of his lungs, “Ready or not! Here I come!!”

Bill’s ears flickered as he caught sound, holding his breath still. Dipper looked around from where he stood, scanning the tall tree line before he quietly began to walk around, looking for the cervitaur everywhere. Behind every tree, every bush, hell he even ended up climbing a tree to see if he was crouching in the tall meadow grass. Scanning the ground to no avail.

Dipper’s feet hit the ground with a loud thud, sighing as he shouted, “Bill, I give up… I can’t find you. You’re too good at this game. Come on, come out, you win, let’s play another game!”

Bill didn’t speak up or anything, squeezing his eyes shut and fisted his fingers into his blonde hair as his ears strained to pick of the human’s voice, “Bill, come on… Please? Bill…”

Normally he would dart and turn the game into one of tag but he just couldn’t bring himself to stand up on his legs when he heard the other’s voice get louder and louder until directly above him. Dipper looked down at the buck, smiling to himself, “Found you! Never mind then! Okay, your turn.”

He stood proudly as he stared down, his smile dropping before he carefully maneuvered himself down next to Bill, crouching next to him as he placed his hand on his head, “Hey… Hey, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird this whole time, and I mean way weirder than usual. Weird in a way I’m not used to…”

Bill’s hand that wasn’t knotted in his hair pulled at one of his ears as he whined, “I hate this… I really do…”

“Losing? I was kidding, you totally win!” Dipper ruffled his hair and moved to pull him up, the cervitaur didn’t budge at all and continued to sulk, “Come on, you can go hide again.”

“No, not that, I don’t care about that,” Bill sighed, bringing his head up and looking pitifully off to the side, “I hate that you’re here…”

Dipper dropped him, folding his arms over his chest as he tightened his jaw, standing up as he tried to cover his voice with anger, “Well, fine. If you didn’t want to hang out with me you should have just said something! So sorry that I wanted to see you and all!”

Bill stared up at him with wide eyes, reaching his hand out to grab tightly at the human’s ankle, “No! Not what I meant, not what I meant at all! Fucking hell… I can’t even think straight, I hate this so much, I can’t think of words correctly. I wanna see you, I really do. I just… Don’t want you seeing me… Not right now, not like this.”

Dipper sat back down, allowing the other to wrap his arms tightly around his waist, digging his chin into the flesh of his leg. He brought one of his hands up to soothingly rub his fingertips over one of the other’s velvety ears, “Bill, can you just, what do you mean?”

“Dipper, I’m a damn fucking deer partly,” God, Bill hated admitting this even to himself, “And there are times, where that part makes itself annoyingly clear. It’s, fucking November, okay? Meaning I’m in this dumb fucking heat, meaning it’s fucking mating season and I am suffering… Suffering in my own chamber of fucking hormones and I fucking HATE IT!!”

Bill gritted his teeth angrily, growling his words as Dipper paused his actions to stare at the frustrated cervitaur, “Oh…”

“Yeah, just on big ol’ fucking ‘oh’.”

Dipper didn’t really know how to respond. He didn’t even know Bill went through heats, hell he didn’t even think about mating cycles of animals, well aside from humans that is. Trying to think of his own life experiences to understand how Bill felt, “How long does it last?”

“Weeks, but it feels like a fucking eternity…” Bill pouted and whined angrily, an embarrassed tint to his features.

So in short Bill was just acting strange because he was embarrassed over being horny? Dipper couldn’t help but snicker quietly. Trying to imagine how it’d feel to be in his situation and grimacing, he hated feeling overly hormonal even for an hour and not being able to do anything about it, he couldn’t fully imagine how Bill must feel.

He twisted his finger around a lock of blonde hair, biting his lip as he spoke quietly, “Do… I could help… Maybe… If you’d like…”

Bill stared wide eyed up at him as he snaked his arms off of him, pulling back to sit up straight, “Dipper…”

“Come on,” he smiled nervously at him, “I’m sincerely offering to help you out, how many times have you helped me out in somewhat similar situations.”

He laughed a bit before wrapping his arms around the cervitaur’s shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss. When Bill felt those lips against his he was reminded just how hard it was to think by himself and not with his dick, relaxing into the kiss before sighing through his nose and taking the lead into heating up their kiss. And Dipper was happy to allow it, craning his neck back to allow better access as he opened his mouth to happily accept the warm tongue that slipped through his parted lips. His mouth watered at the taste of the other man, swallowing around his tongue and receiving a loud huff against his cheek. He felt Bill bring one of his hands up to push at his chest to get him to lay back, his own hands unlatching from around him to reach behind himself. His fingers curled into the ground beneath him, the cool dirt and foliage. His eyes opened as he remembered where they were, pulling away with a growl from Bill.

“Wait, wait,” Dipper brought a hand up against the other’s chest, licking his upper lip subconsciously, “If. No, we’re gonna do this, but not outside… The house should be empty right now, we can… Go back there?”

“Come on,” Bill hunched over, lustful hunger prominent in his eyes as he licked his own lips, “We’ve fooled around before out here, what’s the problem?”

“I’m not losing my virginity outside!” Dipper pushed him back so he could stand up, dusting himself off, “Besides, I’m pretty sure you are in no way prepared to do something like this so just come on. I’m offering to help you, so the least you can do is comply with my own wishes.”

The only thing that Bill spoke was a blank, “You’re a virgin?”

* * *

 

Dipper carefully opened the front door, looking around before he asked loudly, “Hello? Stan? Ford? Mabel?”

He didn’t get a reply to any of the names he called out, and he sighed in a relief as he opened the door completely to allow Bill inside. Once he was he smiled widely, his tail flickering in excitement, “Oh, Pine Tree, I haven’t been to your house in a while~!!!! It still smells the same, do you still stay in the same room? Come on! I wanna see I wanna see~!!!”

It was Dipper being dragged up the stairs, not that he really expected anything less. Allowing himself to be tugged along by the other down the hallway till he reached the very last door, he would say he was surprised that Bill remembered which door it was but the other had an odd photographic memory that he didn’t even try to understand. Bill let go of his hand and squealed happily as he pranced into the room, knowing instantly whose bed was whose. Dipper couldn’t help but snort a laugh as he watched him look around as if it was his first time here, granted he didn’t really come over all that often. Only when nobody else was around. Dipper sat on the edge of his bed, kicking his shoes off and pulling his legs to join.

“Are you forgetting why we’re here?” Dipper spoke through a laugh.

Bill spun around to face the human, looking at him with a raise eyebrow, “Well, who knew you wanted me to fuck you so badly, aren’t you impatient.”

Dipper scoffed playfully, but before he could retort he felt a firm hand grip his jaw followed by both of their mouths slamming against each other in a feverish kiss. He leaned back a bit on his hands as he felt Bill push his free hand against his shoulder, bringing his front legs up to rest against the bed. Dipper unfolded his legs in plan to wrap them around the cervitaur but stopped before a small curiosity took over him. Hooking one leg around Bill as best he could he trailed his foot down the man’s undercarriage, all the way to between his hind legs before rubbing the arch of his foot in a gentle motion that got Bill huffing into the kiss. The way he gently rolled his hips down made Dipper a little bit more confident, bringing his foot up firmly and rocking it back and forth. Bill sighed happily into the kiss at the action, digging his fingertips into the other man’s shoulder before pulling back from the kiss completely. Dipper looked at him with a curious expression before his sweater was being hastily tugged off of him.

Instead of dipping down for another kiss, Bill pushed the man down onto the bed completely and leaned over him. His mouth coming in contact with his exposed shoulder and biting down into the skin. Dipper’s breath hitched. Dropping his leg and pulling the buck closer with the one still around him, tilting his head to the side as he felt those bites and kisses trail up his neck. Leaving dark marks in various sizes all over his skin, each contact send shivers down his spine that caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. Bill snaking an arm between the mattress and the human’s shoulders to pull him closer, his other hand sliding palm against his stomach downwards until-

“B-ill,” Dipper gasped when he felt a hand roughly palm him through his jeans, his face heating up as a red tint dusted his features.

The buck simply smiled and pressed a kiss to the other’s cheekbone, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

He didn’t say anything but instead he whined at both the comment and the way Bill’s fingertips walked up his jean’s zipper and over the button, slipping into the denim and under the waistband of his boxers. He hissed at the feeling of those long fingers wrapping around his quickly hardening arousal. Bucking his hips into the buck’s hand as he started to slowly pump his hand along the human’s shaft, licking his lips as he studied Dipper’s face and every sound that escaped his throat. Dipper’s fingers twisted into the sheets, allowing his head to fall back he hadn’t realized he gave Bill the perfect chance to lean in and suck at his Adam’s apple. Bill’s lips curled upwards even more at he could feel the mixture of a whine and moan that dripped from his human’s lips.

Bill pulled his hand out of Dipper’s jeans completely, hooking his fingers around both waistbands and tugging downwards, “Ready?”

“Wait, wait Bill hold on,” Dipper whipped his head up and pushed Bill back at his shoulders, watching him remove the rest of his clothing and leaving him feeling incredibly exposed in the cervitaur’s presence, he brought his legs up to his chest, “Um… Don’t we, you know… Have to prepare and all that…?”

Bill tilted his head to the side as his eyes narrowed in question, “What do you mean?”

“You know,” Dipper gestured downwards to himself, trying not to stumble over his words as best he could, “Like… Fingers and stuff… I mean, I’ve always read and seen that you’re supposed to, and I do it myself when I’m…”

“Aww, Sapling, who knew you were so n-“

Dipper cut him off with a quickly spoken command, “Could you just take off your shirt already? It’s not fair to me, Bill.”

His ears perked up at the flustered expression and tone in his human’s voice, straightening his back as he smile, unbuttoning the shirt he wore and tossing it to the floor with the other’s discarded clothes, “All you had to do was ask, little one~.”

“Do not call me that,” Dipper folded his arms over his chest defensively, and all he got was a laugh of adoration from the other, “What is so funny!?”

“You are~!” Bill leaned in and nuzzled the man’s neck, “You’re so flustered and embarrassed you’re getting all defensive, it’s adorable… But, back to the task at hand, what do you mean by fingers and all that?”

Dipper dropped his defensive tone and rigid actions, exhaling slowly trying to mask his nervous feelings, “So… Okay, go… Go into my closet and grab me my backpack…”

Bill raised a questioning eyebrow but did as he was told, taking clicking steps towards the closet and rummaging through the clothes before grabbing what he was asked to grab. Handing it over to the man as he himself sat down on the floor, tucking his legs underneath him and folded his arms on the edge of the bed, waiting for more instructions. Dipper swallowed as he grabbed the single bottle of lube, looking over and seeing wide golden eyes on him, watching his every move that made him even more nervous than what he already was.

“D-do… Do you wanna do this?”

“Do what?”

Dipper swallowed and handed him the bottle, “You know… Okay, so just pour some of that onto your hand, fingers whatever.”

Bill hummed an okay and did so, pouring probably more than enough onto his fingers and palm. He closed the cap with a click and stayed focused on the slick liquid in his hand, rubbing his fingertips together in curiosity.

“So now you just, one finger at a time until three or so and we should be fine.”

“Where?”

God could this be any more embarrassing for him? Dipper buried his burning face into his palms, instead of actually guiding him more he just shyly opened his legs, praying that the other got what he was meaning by it. He could hear him stand up, feeling the bed dip as he crawled halfway onto it to reach where Dipper was, his back up against the wall. Never did he remove his hands away from his face though. His breath catching when he felt the other probe his entrance with a slick finger.

“So, just here right?” Bill’s voice was soft spoken, looking over at the man to see he was still covering his face. But Dipper nodded a yes at his question.

Carefully Bill pushed the first finger inside of the other, asking him what to do and Dipper quietly explaining, hoping he would catch on quickly. And he did. Wriggling his finger around for a while until he was told to add another, he did just that. Adding a second finger and listening to what Dipper told him to do, spreading his fingers apart in a scissoring motion to stretch out the human. Dipper’s breath was shaking, his toes curling slightly at the new feeling. Sure he had done this countless times to himself but it was entirely different when it was someone else doing it. Raising his hips slightly and pushing back against the other’s fingers. Without needing to be told Bill slipped a third finger to join the other two, curling and stretching them, flicking his wrist experimentally and getting a sudden moan from Dipper.

“Did that feel good?” he voice was soft in question, licking his lips as he shifted his own hips against the edge of the bed, carefully and gently rutting against it for some sort of friction that he craved.

Dipper nodded, “D-do that again…”

And Bill did, jutting his fingers up against the human’s sweet spot and getting another moan to fall from his lips. Each time that voice hit his ears it went straight down his spine into the pit of his stomach. Shakily sighing he pulled his fingers out, bracing himself on the bed as he leaned to kiss his human’s wrist, “Dipper… Can we? Please… I need you, so badly right now, come on, please?”

Dipper’s breath caught at the desperate tone in the other’s voice, nodding as he pulled his hands away from his face, “Yeah… Yeah, okay. Grab the bottle like before, and just… Put it on you, down… There…”

Bill stood back off the bed, allowing Dipper to crawl over to the edge. He stood nervously with a smile, “Could you, perhaps help me?”

It took Dipper a moment to understand what he had meant. Nervously biting his lip as he nodded. Sitting on the edge of the bed he grabbed the bottle and gestured for Bill to come over to him. He did, his front legs digging into the bed as he stood up with his hind planted firmly on the floor. Dipper poured the liquid into his palm and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, opening them and swallowing. He had never really seen Bill’s cock before, never really even thinking about it besides the occasional passing thoughts, turned into lingering ones late at night when he couldn’t sleep with his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin. It was longer than what he was expecting, bringing his hands up to the length and curiously running along it to get a feel for it as well as rub the slick substance from his hands along it. Bill sighed loudly in content, closing his eyes as he focused on the soft touches along his arousal.

“It’s gonna be easier for you, on your knees on the bed, alright?” Bill spoke to him, grabbing his attention as Dipper looked up at him and nodded.

Pulling his hands away he crawled back up onto the bed completely on his knees, facing the wall as he got on all fours. He swallowed nervously, the sheets bunching underneath his fingers. Waiting for Bill to ready himself, bracing his arms on the wall with his front legs on the bed on either side of the human’s frame, hooking slightly around his shoulders when he carefully pushed his hips forwards.

“You alright?”

Dipper nodded.

Bill dropped one of his hands down to brush the brunette’s hair back soothingly as he continued, “You’re doing great by the way.”

The soft praise made Dipper relax underneath him, dropping his head with a sigh and close his eyes. It felt like ages till the cervitaur had his hips flushed against his own, he felt the red color of his face creep down his neck as he felt as if Bill was all the way up to his navel, worrying his lip.

“Y-you, you can move,” Dipper whispered beneath him, “If-if you’d, if you want to, I’m alright.”

“Alright,” Bill brought his hand back up to pushed against the wall, bringing his hips back as he laughed a bit, “I’m not gonna be rough with you, Sapling, don’t worry. We can do that later if you want to though~.”

Dipper simply looked up at him with a pleading look, dropping his head again when the man winked at him with a smile. Bill’s front legs hooked around Dipper’s shoulders and pulled him back a bit as he snapped his hips forwards, Dipper gasping out at the feeling of the action. Bill had set a steady pace, clawing the wall as he had to keep reminding himself not to get too carried away, simply focusing on how the human felt around him as he thrusted his hips forwards. Dipper had taken to gasping beneath him at every jerk of his hips, balling the sheets as he would whine, mewling or moaning at the new feeling to him. The feeling of being actually fucked was, different in the most alluring way to him, it was nothing like a toy or his own fingers and just that thought alone of who it was, what it was making him feel as full as he was made him moan louder as a heat would shiver down his spine into the pit of his stomach, coiling tightly. His knees trembled every now and again as he would push himself back with his hands to meet the cervitaur’s thrusts, looking up at him with a whine when he saw Bill’s face flushed and smile down at him.

“Y-ou, fe-el great,” his voice was low and came out in heavy pants, pushing back his blonde sticking hair out of his face, “Yo-u know that? Fuc-king amazing.”

Oddly Dipper took those words to heart, bringing his head back down and dropping to brace himself as best he could on one elbow. Keeping his hips raised was a bit of a struggle but he had managed to do so. His free hand snaked down to his dripping need, wrapping his fingers around himself and jerking his hand in a sloppy uneven rhythm. The feeling of his orgasm was becoming more and more known with every harsh jerk of his hand and the man’s hips.

“BillBillBi-lll-aaAgh, fuckfuckfuck!” Dipper moaned loudly, not caring at all as he arched his hips back against Bill’s.

The buck laughed at the desperation in his human’s voice, “I’m, ri-ght here, not going, not going anywh-ere.”

Dipper didn’t even respond to him, too far gone to fully find his words to be able to speak them. Panting harshly through his mouth as he curled his toes, eyes squeezing shut and with the man’s name on his tongue echoing through the room he came, hard against the bed and in his hand. The feeling was ecstasy shooting up his spine and causing his entire body to tremble, it felt like it wasn’t going to stop but the moment it switched from being a pleasant feeling to a painful uncomfortable sensitivity he felt as if the pleasure only lasted a second.

He whined as the cerviatur continued to fuck him through his high, hearing Bill’s voice encourage him for a few more minutes had him nodding, swallowing nothing as his spit dripped down from his mouth, he didn’t care at this point truthfully about the noises he was making, the mess or anything. The only thing he cared about was Bill, and he was going to do his best to keep up with him despite the burning pain in his backside. Because he knew that just as he was helping Bill, the buck would help him out in turn after all this. Speaking of the man, his thrusts became shorter, less paced and rhythmic as he chased his climax. Dipper moaned a loud squeak when he felt Bill thrust into him. Hard. Jumping him forwards as he came deep inside of him. A laughed moaned breath fell from the cervitaur, holding Dipper back against him with his front legs.  

After so many moments Dipper pushed the other’s legs from his shoulders, crawling out from underneath him and allowing Bill to flop down against the bed. He had a lopsided smile on his face as he looked over at the human.

“What…?” Dipper’s voice was soft and quiet, contrasting on how loud he was being just a little while ago.

Bill shook his head and laughed, pulling himself up onto the bed completely, his front legs tucked underneath him as his hind stuck out in a way that looked uncomfortable to Dipper, but Bill didn’t seem to mind at all. He leaned closer to him, pressing his forehead to his cheek, “I love you, Pine Tree.”

“I love you too,” he closed his eyes as Bill pressed kisses to his jawline. Soft ones that he melted into before he felt him reach the patch just below his ear and suckle a dark patch, “Bill, what are you doing?”

Bill didn’t answer him. Flicking his tongue across sweat damp skin, he pressed his hand to the inner side of Dipper’s thigh. Moving closer before pulling back to lick his lips, “Come on, once more…. Please? Just one more time…”

Dipper stared at him wide eyed for a moment, swallowing as he pushed his hair back out of his own face, “I... I guess we can…”

And that was all Bill needed before pouncing him back against the bed with a loud laugh, Dipper squealing before his mouth was covered in a heated sloppy kiss, swallowing down every sound he made that escaped his throat.

* * *

 

One more time my ass! That’s all Bill kept whining, Dipper had given in each time. Whether he was actually getting fucked by Bill or simply helping him get off with his hand, until he finally said no. Bill whined and huffed grumpily but didn’t pry any more. He couldn’t truly be upset when the human had just helped him cum one right after another.

The two laid in Dipper’s bed, Dipper on his back while Bill had his chin resting on his chest. His arms locked around him as they dozed off for a little while. It wasn’t even half an hour after they had finally stopped that Dipper faintly heard the door open, though he didn’t fully register it at all. Bill’s ears flickering nonchalantly at the sound of approaching footsteps and paid no mind to them at all. Just as Dipper finally realized that someone was home the door to their bedroom swung wide open.

Dipper quickly shot up in bed, fumbling with the blanket as he squealed in embarrassment as he tried to cover himself up. Mabel stood in the door way with a smile, not fully registering what exactly was going on.

“Sorry bro, was I interrupting a nap?” She laughed a little as she took two steps into the room, finally noticing the antlered man in bed with her sibling, “Dipper, who-“ She looked back over to Dipper, eyes widening when she saw the way his hair was disheveled and his neck littered in bite marks, looking over to the floor to see the scattered clothing there, realization set in as she turned on her heels and bolted, “Never mind! Sorry bro! I’ll be back home later it wasn’t important!!!”

“sHIT!! Wait!” Dipper quickly shuffled out of his bed, regretting his actions instantly. He wasn’t sure what to focus on, the shooting pain up his spine or the uncomfortable feeling of the other’s mess dripping down his legs at the sudden shift of gravity, shuddering as the cool air caught his legs.

Bill’s eyes narrowed, grabbing a pillow and burying his mouth into it as he stared the man up and down hungrily, “Dipper…”

He looked over at him, knowing that look all too well now and quickly speaking, “No! Not right now, later! I already, we already- FUCK!!”

Bill whined childishly as Dipper grabbed his own clothes, pulling the sweater of his head, “But Dip~per~!! Come on~!! Please, one more time~?”

“Not right now! Oh my God I need to go find Mabel, oh my God why me…” he grabbed one of his shirts from the laundry in the corner to wipe down his legs with.

“She said she’d be back later, so deal with it later~,” Bill wiggled his tail, trying to coax the human back into the bed with him, “Come on, what about me~? What about now?”

Dipper tugged his jeans up his legs and buttoned them, raking his fingers through his hair as he stopped at the bedroom door, “No, later is when I’m dealing with you.”

And with that he was out in the hall, rolling his eyes as he heard Bill’s voice, already able to imagine the wiggle of his hips and that smile accompanied with a giggle, “Oooh~, please do~! I can't wait, Sweetheart~!!”


	2. A Tiring Night, And A Persistent Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper end up talking, Mabel takes a liking to Bill and invites him to spend the night. It's all fine, until his hormones pick up again and disrupts Dipper's sleep to help take care of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone requested some more Cervitaur!Bill smut, so why not a short little quick sequel?
> 
> mORE CERVITAUR!BILL SMUT!

Mabel was fast asleep already laying in her bed, her arm hanging off the edge as she faced the wall. Dipper and Bill were snuggled on the floor together with several pillows and blankets. After Dipper had caught up to Mabel and sorted things out the two had come back into the house and the girl wasted no time in getting to know the cervitaur, and quickly invited him to spend the night. Not like Dipper had no complaints and Bill happily accepted. Granted the two were the only ones who knew about him being there, and the only two in general that knew about him outside of the forest. It was a little past 1AM when Bill woke up, whining quietly to himself knowing already why he was awake. Huffing he flickered his ears, Dipper was snuggled up to him and happily dozing off. Bill had to make the debate on whether he wished to wake him up or not, at first he had decided to just ignore it all and go back to sleep. But that idea was quickly shot out of the water after laying around for nearly twenty minutes.

His ears laid back flat as he whispered, nudging the human, “Pine Tree…?”

Dipper hummed but didn’t really wake up.

“Come on…” Bill whined quietly, moving him more so and whispering, “Pine Tree, Pine Tee…!” He placed a sweet kiss to his human’s forehead, “Dipper, please wake up…”

Dipper shifted, rubbing his eyes as he pushed the other a way a bit, “Bill… What did you, why did you wake me up…”

Bill had a helpless expression on his face, ears still dropped back. He sat up with his legs bent beneath himself as he toyed with his fingers, “Umm, I have… A problem…”

“Can it wait until morning?” he shook his head shyly, and Dipper sighed, “What is it?”

Bill didn’t really know how to exactly say it, but swallowed his pride and spoke it bluntly, as quietly as he could, “I’m horny, okay…”

“Still?” Dipper had to do his best not to allow his voice to rise too loud, Jesus fucking Christ. Really? He and Bill had sex not even 12 hours ago, and it wasn’t even just one time either.

The buck huffed and propped himself up with his front legs, folding his arms over his chest, “It’s not my fault I’m in heat, and it’s not my fault you decided to come here during it, and it’s not myfault I’m in this situation, it’s not my fault I’m spending the n-“

Bill stopped when he say Dipper stand up, mumbling something to himself as he took hold of one of the buck’s antlers and pulling him to follow. Bill was pulled out of the room and quietly but hastily down the hallway until he was shoved into the bathroom. Dipper flicked on the lights and locked the door, Bill looked down at him but before he could question the smaller man was speaking.

“Look, okay, we’ll do this once, just _once_ and then we’re going back to bed,” Dipper whispered as he walked over to the bathtub, moving the curtain out of the way, “Just be quiet… Lay in the tub…”

Bill was confused but did as he was told, awkwardly fumbling to lay on his back in the tub, his upper body leaning against the slanted wall angle as he waited for what the human was going to do, watching with wide eyes that reminded Dipper of a doe. He snorted. Crawling into the tub with him he sat as best he could on top of him, straddling him awkwardly but oddly comfortably. He we seated on his lower ribs just below his front legs, the cevitaur moved to lazily hook them over Dipper’s own legs. Dipper bit his lip a bit, coyly walking his fingers up the front of the man’s button up until he reached the top button. Looking up at him to see that he was quite intent on watching what his fingers were doing. He began to slowly unbutton the shirt, one by on until he reached the last button. Both not saying a word to each other but instead watched Dipper trail his fingers from the base of the junction point, where the short fur started (or ended?) and moving upwards along the prominent trail all the way to the other’s navel. Dipper’s eyes flickered up again and pulled his hand away, getting Bill to look at him. He lifted his chin up and leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around the human’s torso and pulling him close for a kiss.

Dipper arched into him and the kiss, sliding up his chest before wrapping his arms around his neck. He could feel how warm the other already was even through his clothing, debating if he should take his own off before he felt an equally warm tongue prod at his lips. He swallowed before parting his lips just enough, whining more at the entire feeling of having the man’s tongue in his mouth than anything else. It was a peculiar feeling, and an even more peculiar taste. Something he couldn’t place- something that reminded him of the forest, mystery, and something more. Something that was entirely Bill, something he loved and craved more than he cared to realize. Wondering if he himself had a distinct taste, and how Bill felt about it. In short- The man loved it. Wanting to reach every inch that he could, never quite enough. Which was funny to himself, Bill was never a really kissing kind of guy until he met Pine Tree.

It was Dipper who pulled back from the kiss. Still no words were spoken as he looked at him with an almost shy look, as if they hadn’t done it before. Leaning back on his hands, one supporting his weight by holding onto the side of the bath, he reached behind himself to run his hand up and down the other’s lower half. Running over his stomach and never going too low, just enough to get a reaction. Bill whined quietly at such a mundane thing, his hind legs rearing closer to himself.

“Does it really feel good?” Dipper whispered, studying the other’s face, “I’m not even doing anything…”

Bill sighed contently, loosening his arms, “Yeah, it does. And you don’t even have to be doing really anything, its hormones and junk. Even your scent is a turn on for me right now…”

He didn’t know how to respond to that comment, instead he sat back further on the other, bringing his hand that was running up and down his stomach to grab onto one of his hands and guide him to slip it underneath his shirt, “You… Know, you can touch me… Right?”

Bill looked at him, a smile coming onto his face as his ears flicker. He moved his hand shortly up his human’s side before bringing both hands to his torso, “You know, you’re really cute.”

He smiled at those words and he didn’t know why. Bringing his hand back behind himself to run soft touches to the cervitaur’s stomach. When he felt Bill’s hands wander more and more up his torso to his chest, pinching none-too-lightly to one of his nipples he let out a sudden squeak, still trying to keep some sense of hush between them. His face flushed as Bill leaned closer to him, looking up at him as he ducked his chin down.

“Hey,” the man laughed a bit, “Did that feel good?”

Dipper didn’t answer him, balling his fingers into the other’s fur as best he could. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the other soothingly roll his thumb over the sensitive flesh, just as he was enjoying the gentle motions the other decided to once more roughly pinch and this time tug at his nipple, receiving a low huffed sigh.

“Haha~!” Bill smiled widely, “Oh Sapling, who knew~, you liked a little pain~.”

“This,” He gritted his teeth when the other didn’t stop his hand, bringing his other to do the same to the other side with a smile, “Is-n’t, about me…!”

Dipper moved his hand back more, fingertips brushing along his sensitive underside with a wide smile when he caught him sighing heavily at the touch. The human liked his lips as he coaxed the other, blindly running his hand up and down along his shaft. He felt a sense of pride over himself, watching the way the buck’s ears would flicker straight up before back down, his tail was probably twitching. He couldn’t help but snort at the thought, one of these days he’d have to see if he could get him wagging like a dog or something. His high however was short lived, caught up with his own thoughts he didn’t realize Bill had moved his hands down lower, slipping beneath the front waistband of his boxers and joggers, unsure fingers wrapping along his forming arousal so mimic the actions of his human. Dipper’s hand faltered a bit as he focused on the other’s hand movements. He sat up on his knees trying to get more room for Bill to work with before he sighed heavily. He shifted awkwardly as he wiggled out of his pants, leaning against Bill’s chest as he did so, his boxers following and being tossed carelessly to the floor somewhere. Instead of sitting back down on the other he stayed on his knees and braced himself with his hands placed firmly on his partner’s shoulders, allowing him to do as he wished for now. Oddly enough, the other’s unsure movements, the naïve touches and glances to make sure he was doing everything alright added charm and even turned him on more.

He had closed his eyes, taking to breathing through parted lips when he heard the man speak quietly, “So, do I use my fingers again like before…?”

“Mhm,” Bill looked up at him as he spoke, “Y-eah, okay, yeah, sure, we just did it earlier, you should be fine with just, spit, suck on your fingers okay?”

Bill gave him a curious look but sucked on three of his fingers nonetheless, after doing so he brought his hand back and easily pushed a finger inside of his human, humming to himself as he removed his hand from around his cock to hold onto his hip. Dipper whined but couldn’t complain too much when he felt the other wriggle his finger around to search for that odd bundle of nerves. When he did rub his finger against his Dipper pushed his hips back and breathed a whine, worrying his bottom lip. Bill leaned forwards as he decided to instead of wasting time to just add a second finger, kissing his human’s chest as he did so. Bill caught on quickly it seemed like, scissoring his fingers and then curling them against his sweet spot before pulling back only to push them back in, Dipper rolling his hips back without much though, placing sweet kisses and nips to wherever he could reach at his human’s chest. Soon after he added the third finger Dipper was pushing on his shoulders.

“O-kay, okay,” Dipper whispered, Bill pulled his hands away completely and waited for what the man was going to do next. Dipper wasn’t entirely sure how this would work truthfully, but he was willing to give it a try. Besides, if all else fails- he could just lean over the counter or the side of the bathtub.

He sat back until he was straddling his lower hips, Bill’s hind legs didn’t really hook around him like his front two did. But instead rested barely over his thighs, feeling his knees every now and again along the backs of his legs. He brought his hand back to grab the buck’s length, guiding him and himself just enough till he could bring both his hands back to rest against Bill’s abdomen and push himself back. Dipper was staring at his chest unfocused, and Bill took notice of it.

“Are you okay?”

Dipper’s eyes rose to meet the others, nodding a bit, “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s just… Weird.”

“Good weird, or bad weird?”

“I don’t know kind of weird,” Dipper closed his eyes as he pushed himself down onto more of the other’s cock, “Definitely not a bad weird… A weird that I can get used to.”

He dug his fingertips into his stomach. He felt a lot fuller than before, it was perplexing to him as he wasn’t even fully in his lap yet. He moaned quietly. Bill was toying with his fingers again as he watched him, chewing his lip ever so slightly before he brought his hand up to pet at the brunette’s hair. His eyes fluttered open and looked up through his lashes to the other, who was giving him a small comforting smile. He breathed through his nose and pushed himself back completely on the other’s cock. When Bill felt him with his weight fully on him he dropped his hand down to cup his jaw, leaning forwards and pulling him closer a bit to place a kiss to his lips. Dipper’s fingers entwined with short fur as he leaned into the kiss, humming as he parted his lips for the man’s curious tongue. He was focused enough into the kiss that he pulled himself up a bit more without thinking, his body working on its own to push him back. Bill was the one who pulled back and broke the kiss, quickly flicking his tongue over his human’s lips before he was completely leaning back against the wall.

Dipper sat back completely again, experimentally rolling his hips to get the feel of the position; they hadn’t yet tried it this way truthfully. He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes again, gaining a little bit of confidence to pull himself up more and push himself back, the action made both of them sigh. Bill’s hind legs kicked slightly and caught Dipper’s attention, opening his eyes to look from the legs to Bill with a blank expression, though it wasn’t fully blank with a red hue drenching his face. He pulled his hands away from where he was bracing himself on his stomach and grabbed the cervitaur’s hind legs, pushing down on them and in turn pulling himself up before dropping himself down. It worked how he planned it to, or rather hoped it to. Keeping the buck from accidentally kicking him and help pull him up to ride him. The more comfortable he got the more he’d pull himself up, moaning quietly as he’d drop himself harder onto the other man’s cock. He watched with a lust filled gaze as Bill toyed with his own fingers, unsure what to do exactly, swallowing back his own whines as his ears laid flat, his face flushed.

Dipper let go of one of the other’s hind legs, reaching for a hand and grabbing to guide him, whispering heavily, “B-ill~… Tou-ch me, please, please…”

He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them to meet the needy expression of his human. Though he was learning quickly he enjoyed the comfort and the feeling of Dipper’s hand on top of his, guiding him along to shaft in a few slow pumps until he pulled away, allowing the man beneath him to pick up the rhythm as he’d focus on slamming his hips down. Before Dipper brought his hand back to help support himself, he moved to bite at his shirt to help stifle the whines that seemed to echo loudly through the small space- he prayed halfheartedly in the back of his mind that nobody would wake up, either because of them or to find them like this. But in a sense he didn’t care. He cared about himself at the moment, doing his best to bounce in the buck’s lap. And at the same time he cared about Bill, not allowing himself to forget that entire reason why he was doing this in the first place. He was doing this for Bill, doing this to get him off, doing this to help him, and doing this because he loved him.

With a particularly hard downward grind of his hips he choked on a moan, the man’s cock hitting his sweet spot and sending a wave of pleasure up his spine that had his shuddering a bit in his lap. Bill’s ears perked up at the sound and looked up at him from his focus on what his hand was doing along his human’s own arousal. He smiled at the flustered concentrated look on his face. Bill picked up his pace along the other’s cock, twisting his hand around his shaft before curiously and teasingly thumbing the leaking tip. Dipper keened, his hand gripping tighter around the other’s hind ankle, his other hand digging into his stomach as he tried to both push back on his cock and thrust his hips forwards into his hand. Bill noticed. Deciding to pump his hand down to the base when Dipper would pull himself up, pulling his hand back to the tip when he’d push his hips back down.

He cocked his head, watching the way his body would twitch slightly, whispering adoringly, “You know… It’s a shame I can’t hear those cute noises like before…”

Dipper flushed even more at the comment, huffing embarrassed before he ground his hips down harder and tightening around the other to get him to be quiet, speaking through his teeth that dug into the fabric of his shirt, “Sh-ut, keep, qui-et…”

Bill couldn’t complain, sighing a quiet moan as he smiled, bringing his free hand up to dig his fingertips into the other’s hip, “Ke-ep, doin’ that, ye-eaahh~, shit, I’m go-nna cum… Come on~…”

He didn’t reply, knowing that the burning heat in his stomach meant that he was also extremely close to his own orgasm, decided to flick his hair back out of his face he closed his eyes again and focused on the task at hand. He moaned to himself, toes curling slightly every time he’d drop done on the buck’s cock that rubbed against his sweet spot. The sloppy unskilled hand around his cock, granted he was getting better though, was making it easily too much.

He arched his back, dropping his spit soaked shirt from his mouth as he whispered the man’s name repeatedly as he came, his hips grounding less paced but harsher downwards in short rolls, cumming in the other’s hand and onto his torso. Bill pleaded him encouragement that fueled him to continue shifting his hips, “Come on, ye-eah, ple-ase, don’t stop for me, pleaseplease~, Dip-p-err~!”

They both whined, Dipper more of a quiet sharp gasp as Bill’s was more of a low moan when the cervitaur came not far after his human, cumming deep inside of him with an awkward upward jut of his hips. Dipper shuddered at the warm feeling but didn’t climb off of him, not yet.

Bill grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him to fall into his chest before wrapping his arms around him, he rested his lips against the top of his head but didn’t speak. After a few minutes Dipper spoke, not moving as he did so, “You feel better?”

“So much better,” He tightened his arms and nuzzled into the brunette’s hair, “I wanna do it again…”

“No!” Dipper hissed at his request and got a laugh, “No, not again, I said once. And we did, now let’s go back to bed before Mabel wakes up, or anyone else for that matter…”

Bill huffed but didn’t argue, snuggling him, “I love you…”

“I love you too,” he buried his head into his chest a bit before speaking against his warm skin, “I’ll clean you up and we’ll go back to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -raspberries- i don't know if this position would work, hopefully it all makes sense i don't know...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like thinking about deer dicks, because each time i look for a ref i come across really bara furry yiff and i just....  
> Mabel just wanted her polaroid so her and Paz could go on a cliche fall walk... tHAT'S ALL SHE WANTED DAMMIT SHE DIDN'T NEED TO TALK IN ON HER BROTHER POST-FUCK 
> 
> Yeah my internet has also been acting up late at night, which is when i usually write. And i got bored not being able to look for ideas so i just, wrote a lingering idea that i had :^)  
> Point out grammar mistakes because as always in case you didn't know Grotesque is a lazy piece of trash who never proofreads anything
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering or whatever, i do take prompts. Just let me know, you can message me through tumblr (in the profile) or whatever, i don't know. I enjoy writing for people and taking ideas. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ so you know, if you were wondering about that.  
>  
> 
> C/B/K/Etc~!!! <3


End file.
